This Little Hand
by JennyJoy4
Summary: The travellers take in a young woman... then discover she may be an evil, homicidal witch! Roxton's suspicious and Marguerite thinks she's innocent. What do you think? COMPLETE!
1. Mission of Mercy

I've had this rolling about in my mind for quite a while now; I finally decided to write it. Please R&R! Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Anyala.

* * *

"Find anything yet?" Roxton called to Challenger as he approached their meeting place, a pleasant clearing in the woods.  
  
"Nothing," Challenger called back, mopping his brow with his pocket- handkerchief. "You?"  
  
Roxton shook his head. "You'd think there'd be plenty of game on an Amazonian plateau. Do you think we ought to—" He stopped suddenly, cocking his head.  
  
"What is it?" Challenger asked in an undertone.  
  
Roxton beckoned him to follow, and scrambled down a bank into some trees. Challenger followed suit. In a moment, he saw a young woman break into the clearing. She was running, but her strength seemed to be flagging. She was breathing hard, and was covered in scratches. With a glance behind her, she suddenly scrambled down the bank as well, only a few yards from where Challenger and Roxton hid. She didn't see them.  
  
In another moment, two men ran into the clearing. Thinking the girl had run on into the forest, they didn't pause, but ran on. The young woman lay very still for a minute, then as Challenger and Roxton watched, she slowly and painfully climbed back up the bank and into the clearing. Her legs gave way, and she fell to her knees, panting.  
  
Holding a finger to his lips, Roxton climbed quietly up the bank, Challenger behind him. The girl still didn't see them; kneeling on the ground with her head bowed and her chest heaving, she crowed for air.  
  
Even when Roxton and Challenger were so close that their shadows fell on her, the girl didn't look up. Roxton trained his rifle on her. "Who are you?"  
  
The girl leaped back from them in fright, her dazed eyes squinting up at them in the bright sun.  
  
"Who are you? Why were those men chasing you?" Roxton asked again, slowly.  
  
"I'm... They're..." the girl gasped, then her eyes rolled back and she fainted.  
  
Challenger crouched over her. She was dressed in dark blue, with sturdy-looking boots. Her clothing was of good quality, although at the moment it was rather muddy and a little torn. As was the girl. There were smudges of dirt and blood on her cheek and forehead, and her long brown hair was matted. Beneath the grime, her skin was pale and she looked a trifle green.  
  
"She doesn't have any weapons," Roxton said, swinging his rifle over his shoulder.  
  
"She's defenseless," Challenger agreed. "And who knows when those men will be back? We should take her to the treehouse."  
  
"Do you really want to get involved in this?" Roxton asked.  
  
"Well, we can't just leave her to the raptors. Besides, what harm can she do?" Challenger stood.  
  
Roxton handed him his rifle and scooped up the girl. "With the kinds of people we meet on the plateau? The mind boggles.""You've counted those diamonds too many times," Malone said, making Marguerite jump. "You know you'll always come up with the same number every time you count them, right?"  
  
"I just like to be sure," Marguerite said with a smile and turning back to her work. Malone reached to touch one of the rough gems. Marguerite smacked the back of his hand. "I wish Veronica were here to keep you out of my hair."  
  
"Well, you'll just have to wait a few days until she returns from visiting Asai," Malone retorted.  
  
The elevator began to rise. "That must be Challenger and Roxton," he commented.  
  
"And a guest," Roxton added, as they came into sight.  
  
"Oh, _no_," Marguerite said, running over to them. "You didn't shoot _another_ innocent passerby?!"  
  
"No, I didn't," Roxton answered irritably. "For your information, this is merely a mission of mercy."  
  
"Very alliterative. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Malone asked as Roxton carried the girl to Veronica's room and laid her on the bed.  
  
"She's unarmed," Challenger answered. "She was being chased by two men; she's most likely a harmless victim."  
  
"Around here, _no one's_ harmless," Marguerite said under her breath. 


	2. Anyala's Village

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Anyala and Valana.  
  
Out of the hot sun, the girl came to in a few minutes. She stared up at Marguerite and Challenger in alarm.  
  
"We're not going to hurt you," Challenger said reassuringly. "Can you tell us who you are?"  
  
"Anyala," the girl answered, her voice rasping.  
  
"Here," Marguerite said, handing her a cup of water.  
  
"Thank you," the girl answered, and took it gratefully. Her hands shook a little as she held the cup to her lips.  
  
"I'm George Challenger, and this is Marguerite Krux," Challenger said. "Who were those men who were chasing you?"  
  
"They were men from my village," Anyala answered. "They work for my sister." Her expression clouded. "She's trying to kill me."  
  
"Why would your sister want to kill you?" Marguerite asked as Roxton and Malone came into the room.  
  
"Our father was chief of the village, and as firstborn, the chieftainship is rightfully mine. My sister wants the rule of the village. She has a dangerous contingent, and she incited them to drive me out of the village." She stared down at her cup. "When you found me, I had been running since before sunrise."  
  
"No wonder you passed out," Malone commented.  
  
"I'll speak for Veronica, whose home this is—you can stay here until you find your feet again," Challenger said.  
  
"Thank you very much," Anyala answered with a tight smile.  
  
"Well. Let's eat," Marguerite said.  
  
On the way to the main room, Roxton introduced himself to Anyala. "This is Malone," he said. Malone shook her hand. Challenger led Anyala out toward the main room. Malone stared down at the hand that Anyala had just shaken. "Anything wrong?" Roxton asked.  
  
Malone shook himself. "No. Nothing."  
  
After dinner, Challenger sat chatting with Anyala and Marguerite. A little way away, Malone and Roxton watched them.  
  
"I don't like this," Roxton said.  
  
"She certainly seems harmless enough," Malone answered.  
  
"Yes, but think how many people we've met here seemed harmless and turned out to be homicidal lunatics," Roxton retorted.  
  
"You have a point," Malone conceded. "But I still think she's harmless."  
  
"Well, Neddy-boy, we didn't shoot anything yesterday, so what say we go hunting tomorrow, and while we're at it, we can see about this village."  
  
"You're on."  
  
On the pretext of hunting, Roxton and Malone went out the next morning. Roxton had heard Anyala telling Challenger where her village was.  
  
"It's really not far from where you found me," she said. "I was running in circles."  
  
The village wasn't very hard to find. It looked relatively well developed—nicely made wooden huts, a central hall, neat little vegetable gardens. The people looked at them strangely and whispered amongst themselves. In the middle of the village they were met by two men with spears.  
  
"What business do you have here?" one asked them.  
  
"Curiosity," Roxton answered. "We heard a rumor about a new chieftainess here, and we'd like to see her."  
  
The guards looked them up and down. "Leave your weapons there," he said, pointing to a guardhouse.  
  
Roxton and Malone complied. As they leaned over together to set down their rifles, Malone whispered, "I'm not sure this is a good idea."  
  
"I have a pistol beneath my shirt and a knife in my boot," Roxton whispered back. "But I don't think they mean us any harm."  
  
Malone looked unconvinced, but he followed Roxton's lead. The ugard led them to a large, well-kept house attached to the main hall. One of them stayed outside with Roxton and Malone, while the other stepped in. In a moment he reappeared and held the door for them.  
  
A young woman came forward to meet them, her hands held out cordially. There was no doubt: she was Anyala's sister. Her face was a little harder than Anyala's, her eyes more black than brown. But their soft brown hair and sun-tanned skin was the same, their elegant brown wrists and manner of speech. "Welcome to our village, Strangers," she said. "I am the Chieftainess, Valana."  
  
Roxton nodded respectfully. "I'm Roxton, and this is Malone," he said. "I've heard your chieftainship is very recent."  
  
"Yes," she said, her expression darkening. "you havent' seena nyone who looks like me, have you?" Roxton shook his head. The woman sighed. "My sister seems to have vanished. She was chieftainess, you see. We had to drive her out of power."  
  
"Why?" Malone asked.  
  
"She was a horrible tyrant." The woman turned away. "I almost hate to claim her as kin. She ruled with an iron fist. She was a witch. Those that did not obey her commands—" Valana turned and looked at them with sorrowful eyes—"she cursed them, and she killed them." 


	3. Malone's Handshake

"She cursed them?! How do you mean?" Roxton asked.  
  
"Her hands carry disease," Valana clarified. "Just by touching someone with her hands, she could make them deathly ill."  
  
"Why didn't you remove her from power earlier?" Malone asked.  
  
"We didnt' know at first that it was she who was causing the illnesses. Sometimes it was a full day between the moment of her touch and the time her victim fell ill. Our people can be superstitious, and they did not know what was causing it. Also, my sister is an accomplished and dangerous liar. She has a sweet, innocent face which deceives people into thinking she's a better person than she really is." Valana's brow furrowed in grief. "When we finally discerned where the disease was coming from, we had to drive her out. We meant to execute here to prevent her hurting anyone else, but somehow she evaded the soldiers." She looked at their expressions of dismay. "You have seen her, haven't you?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.  
  
There was a pregnant paused. "Yes," Roxton said finally. "Or, I think we have."  
  
The woman looked concerned. "She didn't touch you with her hands, did she?"  
  
"Actually, yes," Malone said.  
  
Valana looked anxiously at him. "I hope she hasn't cursed you. Where is she?"  
  
"We havent' seen her since yesterday," Roxton lied. "And we can't be sure it was her."  
  
"Her name is Anyala," Valana told them. "She looks like me, but her coloration is a little lighter. And she has a tattoo on her shoulder of a curl of ivy."  
  
"We'll keep our eyes open," Roxton said, putting back on his hat to leave.  
  
"Good luck," Valana said, and shook their hands.  
  
"Go ahead, say it," Malone said. They were walking back tot he treehouse. The guards had readily given them back their rifles. "You told me so."  
  
"I would've been happy to have been proved wrong," Roxton said. "And I'm still not sure. Valana could be lying." He glanced over at Malone. Malone had stopped, looking abstracted. Her put a hand to his forehead. "Ned, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, but he sounded shaky. Roxton watched him worriedly.  
  
When they entered the treehouse, Anyala was leaning over Challenger's shoulder as he sat at the table, showing her a plan for one of his inventions. Her hair had fallen down around her face, and on her shoulder was the clear tattoo of a bit of ivy. She turned to greet them with a placid smile, but they didn't return it.  
  
"Two days hunting without bringing back any game," Marguerite commented to Malone. It was after dark, and they were leaning on the railing and looking out over the jungle. "It just doesn't' sound like Roxton." Malone didn't answer. "Come on, Ned, confess. What were you doing out there today? You weren't hunting."  
  
"Alright, we weren't," Malone finally admitted. "Roxton was suspicious of Anyala, so we went to her village."  
  
"Oh, that man!" Marguerite made a growling noise and threw up her hands. "Every vamp he's met on this plateau he's fallen for, and now we meet a perfectly nice girl, and he's suspicious! Someone needs to tell him to stop trusting his instincts."  
  
"Come on, Marguerite," Malone said with a small grin. "You don't want Roxton to fall for Anyala, do you?"  
  
Marguerite shot him a withering look. "Ha ha. You're not being helpful." She stalked off to confront Roxton before Malone could explain what they'd found out about Anyala.  
  
Marguerite found Roxton down in Challenger's workshop. "Malone just told me you went and visited Anyala's village," she said. "You suspicions could've gotten you killed! You heard Anyala saying her sister was dangerous. What possessed you to go off investigating her?"  
  
"Well, it's a very good thing I did," Roxton retorted. He related what had happened and what Valana had told them.  
  
"Well, I don't believe that," Marguerite said stubbornly, blinking at him with annoyance in that way she had.  
  
"Why do you like her so much?" Roxton asked.  
  
Marguerite ignored his question. "She's touched Malone, and he's not sick."  
  
Just then, they heard Challenger's voice. "Roxton!" he shouted. Roxton and Marguerite turned and ran up the stairs.  
  
They found Challenger supporting Malone's head. "He passed out," Challenger told them. "And he's burning up with fever." 


	4. Marguerite guards Malone

Anyala came running as well. "Oh! What happened?"

"Nothing," Roxton said. "He's fine."

"I can help," she said.

"No, that's alright, it's nothing." Roxton took her elbow and steered her away. "It's late; why don't you go to bed?" He succeeded in convincing her to go to Veronica's room, then returned to the others. Marguerite was just tucking the blankets around Malone.

"Do you still think she's innocent?" he asked Marguerite as Challenger wrung out a cloth and put it on Malone's forehead.

"Yes!" Marguerite said. "What reason would she have to hurt Malone?"

"The treehouse would make a very desirable fortress," Roxton answered. "And she can't be sure we'd protect her here."

"What are you two talking about?" Challenger asked. Roxton repeated the whole story again.

"That doesn't sound promising," Challenger said when he was done.

"You don't seriously believe she's capable of that?" Marguerite said, a little shrilly.

"Shh!" Roxton glanced around the doorframe. "Don't let her hear you!"

"There are many ways she could willfully transmit disease, Marguerite," Challenger answered in a hushed tone.

"That's not what I mean."

"What has she done to capture _your_ heart?" Roxton asked sarcastically.

"I can't explain it. I just don't think she could do the things her sister accused her of." Marguerite crossed her arms and gave him her signature infuriated blink.

"Woman's intuition, huh? Well Marguerite, since you seem to like her so much, _you_ can keep her away from Malone tomorrow, or she might finish him off."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Challenger and I are going to Valana and bringing her back to fetch Anyala. We'll let her sister and her village deal with her."

Challenger cut off Marguerite's enraged squawk. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Challenger said. "We said we wouldn't hurt her. And the villagers probably shouldn't know where the treehouse is, in case they're hostile."

"We have the electric fence to protect us," Roxton said, brushing off the warning. "She's not staying." He stalked out.

000

Despite Marguerite's voluble arguments, Roxton and Challenger left the next morning and went to find Valana before Anyala woke up.

"Remember, Marguerite," Roxton told her as they stepped into the elevator, "don't let her near Malone."

"And don't let her touch you with her hands," Challenger added. Marguerite glowered at them.

In a few minutes, Anyala appeared in the main room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Hunting. Again," Marguerite answered.

Anyala sat down at the table and smiled lightly at her. "You don't seem too happy about that."

Marguerite opened and shut her mouth. "Well, I wish they wouldn't go off and leave us here alone with Malone. Challenger should be watching him."

Anyala moved to stand up. "I could watch him. I was the healer for my village."

"No, no!" Marguerite said, a little too quickly. Anyala frowned. "He's sleeping," Marguerite covered. "Wouldn't want to wake him!" She smiled cheerfully. Anyala didn't look convinced.

000

This time when Roxton and Challenger entered the village, the guards didn't stop them. One of them went to Valana's house, and soon Valana came out to meet them.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Valana asked, a pleasant smile on her face.

"We have your sister," Roxton said without preamble. Valana's smile faded. "She's in our treehouse. We were hoping you could come… collect her?"

Valana nodded. "Of course." She called one of the guards over, and soon they had four men with spears ready. "Lead on," she said to Roxton.

"You're coming?" he asked, a little surprised.

"Of course," she answered calmly. "You see, my sister is very powerful. If we desires, in times of great trouble she can turn her powers into pure energy. That is a weapon you have no defense against. But I have learned to block her. I will accompany you."

"Alright, then. We'd best get going," Challenger said. They set off into the forest.

000

Anyala spent most of the morning in Challenger's lab, reading through his library. Marguerite stayed near the door, out of sight, where she could make sure Anyala didn't leave the room without her knowing. She went to check on Malone after awhile.

His fever was still high, and he had tossed and turned enough to pull most of the blankets off the bed. Marguerite tucked him in again. "Where are you, Challenger?" she said under her breath.

A sound out in the corridor stopped her, and she stilled her movements to listen. Someone was coming. Anyala.

There were no weapons in the room, so Marguerite grabbed the first thing she could find—a wooden bowl. The one next to it was filled with water and the cloth from last night. If nothing else, she could hit Anyala in the back of the head with it. But she still didn't think Anyala was guilty of all the things her sister had accused her of. In a moment, she had slipped behind the curtains that sealed the room off from the morning sunlight. Behind a potted palm, she peeked out and waited.

She hadn't long to wait. Anyala slipped silently in the room and approached Malone. Marguerite tensed. Anyala hadn't seen her; if she went to touch Malone, Marguerite could hit her with the bowl…

But Anyala picked up the cloth and dipped it in the bowl of water. Sitting carefully on the edge of the bed, she laid the cloth gently over Malone's forehead. Marguerite's eyes grew wide. She couldn't _possibly_ be meaning to kill him, not if she tried to make him comfortable! Marguerite relaxed a little, watching the scene play out. After a moment, Anyala reached forward to touch his cheek…

"Hey!" Marguerite and Anyala both jumped. Anyala snatched her hand back.

Roxton stood in the doorway.

* * *

AN: Sorry it's been so long since an update. Thanks for reminding me, leener!

I have realized that this story is not nearly as well-written as it could be. But since it's basically the outline of a TV episode, I guess it doesn't have to be Shakespeare… :) But sorry for the low quality, anyway.


	5. Domestic Dispute

Roxton advanced angrily on Anyala. "What do you think you're doing?"

Anyala backed away, frightened by the expression on his face. "I was just going to—"

"Just going to finish him off?" Roxton snapped, grabbing her arm. "Stay away from him!" He flung her away from the bed. She lost her balance and fell into the tree branches that formed the balcony rail. With a cry of pain, she fell to her knees and clutched at her side.

Marguerite made to move, but Challenger beat her to it. "Roxton!" he said warningly.

"Oh, let him. We will finish her off soon, anyway," a female voice spoke up from outside the room. Marguerite, from her vantage-point, stared out from between the curtains at the woman who entered the room. This must be Valana, then! She was beautiful, but her face was hard. Four guards came to stand around her, all of them armed with spears. "Just as soon as we finish off _you_," she added.

"Us? What do you mean?" Challenger turned to her in bewilderment.

"This treehouse looks like a very useful stronghold," Valana said casually. "And I hate to let something so useful go to waste." Without taking her eyes off of Roxton and Challenger, she said, "Kill them."

The guards advanced, but Roxton pulled a pistol out of his vest and downed two in a moment. Challenger swung his rifle and knocked a third in the head. As the fourth advanced on him, Roxton turned and shot him, as well. Turning back to Valana, he took aim and fired.

There was a flash of red light and the _kapwing!_ of a ricocheting bullet. Valana merely smiled. "I wasn't lying when I said about turning power into pure energy. The only lie was who had the power."

"You're the witch," Challenger said slowly. "It wasn't Anyala's handshake that made Malone sick, it was yours."

"Anyala's handshake?" Valana scoffed. "She can heal, but my poor, weak sister cannot harness the power of death."

"Anyone can kill with a knife or a spear," Anyala said, gingerly dragging herself to her feet. "But to save a life—that is true power."

Valana laughed. "Exactly what Father used to say, once he knew of your gift. But you see how wrong he was! You could not heal him when he took sudden illness on that hunting trip. And that was _my_ doing."

"If we had known it was you…" Anyala said in a low voice, shaking her head.

"We? What we? The only ones who know are you and my inner circle. And once I do away with you… Well, the rule will be mine." She lowered her head and stared at her sister under hooded lids. "And I think I should do away with you at once."

As if she were throwing a large object, she snapped both arms forward. A thick beam of red light flashed forth from her hands.

But it never struck Anyala. The healer put her hands up before herself, and there was a glow of white light, and red stopped. As if she were pushing a heavy object across the floor, Anyala slowly began to straighten her arms, the stress evident on her face. Now the two sisters were connected by a great beam of light, a foot and a half in diameter, mostly red, then turning to white. As Anyala forced her energy forward, the red began to lessen and the white to grow. It spread down the beam until it reached the middle.

The strain was showing on both combatants. With a small convulsive movement, Valana gave an extra shove. Anyala winced as she was forced back a little. She seemed to be in pain; she had hurt her side when Roxton threw her against the railing.

"She's weakening! We have to do something!" Challenger said.

Roxton gritted his teeth. "If Valana's invincible, only one option left," he said, and dove into the red beam of light.

"No!" Challenger shouted, but it was too late. Roxton was deflected and thrown backwards, ending up in a heap on the floor. Challenger ran to him and helped him sit up. "That was stupid, John," he exclaimed.

Valana laughed, although the laugh was breathy with exertion. "_Very_ stupid," she agreed. With an extra shove, she moved the red almost to Anyala's hands. "Very stupid indeed, she whispered.

Marguerite thought fast. There had been a flash of red light when Roxton had tried to shoot Valana, so she had been protecting herself with her own energy. Now all that energy had gone into her fight with Anyala—leaving her defenseless.

Marguerite did the only thing she could think of. She leapt out of her hiding place and brought the wooden bowl down on Valana's head as hard as she could. Valana crumpled, and the beam of white light shot out, overpowering the red. There was a blinding flash, and when Marguerite had blinked a few times, she looked down. Where Valana had been, there was a pile of dust.

Anyala bowed her head and held her side, leaning hard on the railing. Roxton, Marguerite and Challenger just stared at the pile of dust that had been their foe. Roxton found his voice first.

"A mixing bowl! How very domestic of you, Marguerite."

Marguerite geared up to retort, but a noise made them all turn toward Malone. He was beginning to convulse, his arms and legs flailing everywhere.

Challenger and Roxton jumped to their feet and dashed over to the bed. They tried to hold him still, but Malone only struggled harder.

"Let me through!" Anyala commanded, and strode over to the bed, despite her injuries. Leaning over the young man, she place her hands on either side of his face and closed her eyes.

He calmed immediately, his body relaxing. Anyala opened her eyes and exhaled slowly, then sat down trembling on the edge of the bed. She covered her face with her hands.

No one dared breathe. In a moment, Malone's eyes fluttered open. "Wha… What happened?" he asked.

Roxton gave a hoarse laugh. "You missed all the action, Neddy-Boy, that's what happened!"

000

"I don't know how to thank you for all you have done for me and my village," Anyala said sincerely.

It was the next day, and they all stood just outside the electric fence, saying their goodbyes.

"No, no, it's us who owe you thanks," Malone answered. "Me in particular."

"And a humble apology," Roxton added. "I am so sorry that I—"

Anyala shook her head and cut him off. "You were protecting your friend. I understand completely." Her smile was warm and earnest. She smiled at each of them in turn, then came to stop at Marguerite. Deliberately, she slipped a silver bracelet off her wrist and handed it to the startled Marguerite. "If you ever need anything, just call for me," she said cryptically.

Marguerite examined the bracelet. It was a delicate silver cuff, and a silver plate in the center displayed an ivy design identical to Anyala's tattoo. She began to protest, then caught sight of the look on the chieftainess's face. "Thank you," she said instead.

With a final farewell and a wave, Anyala turned and walked out into the jungle to return to her village and take up her rightful rule.

The four adventurers were left staring after her in silence. But the sound of footsteps made Roxton turn. In a moment, a figure came into view: Veronica.

"Well! This is some welcome! What are all of you doing down here staring into the trees?" Veronica asked cheerfully.

"Oh, just saying goodbye to a new acquaintance," Malone answered as Veronica came up even with them.

"Oh, no. Roxton, did you get seduced by some tramp _again?_" Veronica asked in mock disgust.

"No, for your information, I did not," Roxton answered as Marguerite tried to suppress her sudden fit of the giggles. "Marguerite will vouch for me, I was not at all attracted to this one."

"You do pick up the strangest people on the plateau, don't you?" Veronica said, putting her hands on her hips and shaking her head.

"Yes," Roxton said quietly and with some amusement as they all turned to go back indoors. "Yes, I do."

**The End**

**

* * *

AN: Well, one story down, five to go… :)**

And that's all she wrote.


End file.
